


Неумолимые звёзды

by Wivu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu
Summary: Сборник новогодних драбблов





	1. 1

Небо распахнулось над приземистыми домами чёрным, усеянным сияющими прорехами зонтом. Под ним расстилалась тишина и холодный воздух, в котором мелькали белые крупицы снега и висели медовые огни фонарей.  
  
Шаги Ягалы были прерывистыми и тяжёлыми. Она попеременно наступала то на правую, здоровую, то на левую ногу с больной лодыжкой. Но вторую в основном старалась влачить за собой, оставляя в снегу неглубокий овраг. Снежные хлопья сыпались на бурые волосы, колеблемые ветром над воротником бушлата.  
  
Она хотела бы утонуть в блаженстве одинокой улицы, хотела бы сесть на скамью, вытянуть травмированную ногу, ловить ладонью падающий снег и долго размышлять над тем, что придёт в голову в первую очередь. Но мысль о том, что там, в конце пути, её с нетерпением ждали, заставляла идти, не жалея острых, болезненных шагов. Там её боль окупится с лихвой. Там с неё заботливо стряхнут снег, согреют её озябшие руки и пробудут с ней несколько нужных, утоляющих тоску мгновений.  
  
В ущелье тёмной улицы протискивался насыщенный золотистый свет, к которому ковыляла Ягала. Та взошла по каменным ступеням на узкое крыльцо и ударила кулаком по двери, сурово хмуря густые брови.  
  
Ветер прибил тёмную прядь к впалой, смуглой щеке. Ягала возвела взгляд к небу, которое неумолимо прожигали звёзды.  
  
Замок клацнул. Ягала посмотрела на тонкую, миниатюрную ладонь, обхватывающую дверную ручку, вошла, кладя поверх неё свою, обвила рукой хрупкую, мраморную шею и, желая растворить боль, потянулась к ярким губам.  
  
Сату подставила ей щёку, сконфуженно усмехнувшись. Что-то заподозрив, Ягала скосила взгляд.  
  
Слева от них, скрестив руки на груди и потупив белобрысую голову, стояла Сэнго.  
  
— Сестра, в следующий раз попроси меня уйти, — попросила она и, подняв шафрановые глаза, добавила: — Пожалуйста, это было очень неловко.  
— Как пожелаешь, — не растерявшись, ответила Ягала и закрыла дверь.  
  
Сату отошла от неё на приличное расстояние, нервно трогая тяжёлую, кофейного цвета косу, перекинутую через плечо.  
  
— Сходи за эластичным бинтом, — велела Ягала Сэнго, хромая вперёд.  
  
Когда та ушла, она схватила Сату за руку, прижала к себе и, не давая опомниться, поцеловала.  
  
— Нога… — пролепетала Сату сквозь поцелуй и, взяв лицо Ягалы в ладони, чуть отстранилась. — Болит?  
— Очевидно ведь, что да, — отрешённо ответила та, вглядываясь в её кроткие, обескураженные глаза.  
— Садись, — предложила Сату и за плечо подвела Ягалу к дивану.  
  
Прислонившись к мягкой диванной спинке, закрыв глаза и почувствовав, как бережные пальцы Сату подкатали штанину на её ноге и легко, безболезненно прикоснулись к её лодыжке, Ягала поняла, что пройденный ею путь был пройден не зря.  
Небо распахнулось над приземистыми домами чёрным, усеянным сияющими прорехами зонтом. Под ним расстилалась тишина и холодный воздух, в котором мелькали белые крупицы снега и висели медовые огни фонарей.  
  
Шаги Ягалы были прерывистыми и тяжёлыми. Она попеременно наступала то на правую, здоровую, то на левую ногу с больной лодыжкой. Но вторую в основном старалась влачить за собой, оставляя в снегу неглубокий овраг. Снежные хлопья сыпались на бурые волосы, колеблемые ветром над воротником бушлата.  
  
Она хотела бы утонуть в блаженстве одинокой улицы, хотела бы сесть на скамью, вытянуть травмированную ногу, ловить ладонью падающий снег и долго размышлять над тем, что придёт в голову в первую очередь. Но мысль о том, что там, в конце пути, её с нетерпением ждали, заставляла идти, не жалея острых, болезненных шагов. Там её боль окупится с лихвой. Там с неё заботливо стряхнут снег, согреют её озябшие руки и пробудут с ней несколько нужных, утоляющих тоску мгновений.  
  
В ущелье тёмной улицы протискивался насыщенный золотистый свет, к которому ковыляла Ягала. Та взошла по каменным ступеням на узкое крыльцо и ударила кулаком по двери, сурово хмуря густые брови.  
  
Ветер прибил тёмную прядь к впалой, смуглой щеке. Ягала возвела взгляд к небу, которое неумолимо прожигали звёзды.  
  
Замок клацнул. Ягала посмотрела на тонкую, миниатюрную ладонь, обхватывающую дверную ручку, вошла, кладя поверх неё свою, обвила рукой хрупкую, мраморную шею и, желая растворить боль, потянулась к ярким губам.  
  
Сату подставила ей щёку, сконфуженно усмехнувшись. Что-то заподозрив, Ягала скосила взгляд.  
  
Слева от них, скрестив руки на груди и потупив белобрысую голову, стояла Сэнго.  
  
— Сестра, в следующий раз попроси меня уйти, — попросила она и, подняв шафрановые глаза, добавила: — Пожалуйста, это было очень неловко.  
— Как пожелаешь, — не растерявшись, ответила Ягала и закрыла дверь.  
  
Сату отошла от неё на приличное расстояние, нервно трогая тяжёлую, кофейного цвета косу, перекинутую через плечо.  
  
— Сходи за эластичным бинтом, — велела Ягала Сэнго, хромая вперёд.  
  
Когда та ушла, она схватила Сату за руку, прижала к себе и, не давая опомниться, поцеловала.  
  
— Нога… — пролепетала Сату сквозь поцелуй и, взяв лицо Ягалы в ладони, чуть отстранилась. — Болит?  
— Очевидно ведь, что да, — отрешённо ответила та, вглядываясь в её кроткие, обескураженные глаза.  
— Садись, — предложила Сату и за плечо подвела Ягалу к дивану.  
  
Прислонившись к мягкой диванной спинке, закрыв глаза и почувствовав, как бережные пальцы Сату подкатали штанину на её ноге и легко, безболезненно прикоснулись к её лодыжке, Ягала поняла, что пройденный ею путь был пройден не зря.


	2. 2

— Твоя дочь пришла, — оповестила Атсуко, возвращаясь из столовой на кухню, где сидела Талия в окружении праздничных блюд.  
  
Талия, которая зачем-то выпроводила бывшего мужа, но по-прежнему верного друга, участвовавшего в готовке, в другую комнату, села возле тумбы, на которой стояло работающее радио, проигрывающее какую-то песню, наполненную типичными греческими мотивами, и подпёрла кулаком щёку.  
  
— Где Кэйташи? — вяло спросила Атсуко и, худая, чересчур высокая, привалилась спиной к стене подле неё.  
— Даже если готовка ему только в удовольствие — всё равно, пусть отдохнёт, — Талия убавила звук в радио и посмотрела на неё, но Атсуко к тому моменту уже отвернулась, заглядывая под тюль на окне. — Что там?  
— Темно, — ответила та, не отрываясь. — Видно только звёзды.  
  
Такой же мрак периодически вставал между ними. Плотный, непроходимый, гнетущий. И Талия давным-давно бы о нём забыла, если бы на месте Атсуко был кто-нибудь другой, но нет. Поэтому она, являясь причиной всех их склок, продолжала корить себя.  
  
Талия эгоистка, Талия лицемерка, Талия всегда и во всём искала только выгоду, Атсуко же — она самоотверженная, искренняя. Но главное — недоверчивая.  
  
Вот что было между ними — недоверие. Талия жаждала от него избавиться, но избавиться не в пользу себе, не ради какой-то выгоды, чтобы чужая наивность затем сослужила ей хорошую службу, нет, на этот раз не ради этого. Она не хотела поступать так с Атсуко.  
  
— Спасибо за приём, — сказала та, слабо, устало улыбнувшись ей.  
  
Она редко улыбалась. Но вдруг в эту секунду Талия осознала — Атсуко улыбалась редко лишь ей, лишь для неё с пугающей частотой презрительно, разочарованно кривила губы. Всё это пренебрежение, злость и обиды — только для неё, для Талии, бери, наслаждайся, радуйся!  
  
— Я всё ещё верю, что ты хороший человек.  
  
Ради того, чтобы перестать быть причиной её огорчений, ради шанса стать ближе она хотела стереть треклятое недоверие.  
  
Рука Атсуко, опустившаяся на её плечо, давала Талии надежду. И отнюдь не мнимую.  
  
Талия поднялась и, крепко сжав чужие бледные руки, непривыкшие к столь искренним, проникновенным прикосновениям, улыбнулась:  
  
— Соизволь довериться мне.  
  
Атсуко коротко, неуверенно кивнула — всё-таки, согласиться ей было трудно — и сгребла её в охапку, вжимаясь лицом в шею под платиновыми волосами.  
  
На этот раз всё должно быть иначе.


End file.
